NQ Games
About NQgames NQGames is a South Korean video game developer group that used to be called SK iMedia. N'ew world with '''Q'uantum technology '''Games NQ GAMES Co.,Ltd 'Q'uantum 'T'echnology: Due to growth and expansion of online game industry that began in earnest in the 2000s, our playing culture has been changed. As games have changed from single player to multiplayer, they have become enjoyable together and are growing as one of the most important cultural contents. Thus, NQ has developed a TPS game that's enjoyable all together with out innovative technologies. It is serviced beyond Asia and around the world and we are working our best to create innovative contents with continuous effort in technology development. 'N'ew 'W'orld: NQ is leading game development industry with its innovative technologies and various experiences and its business and service are expanding into not only online game industry, but also mobile game industry as well. We were able to create new game culture with good teamwork from our staffs and strong passion for the goal has become the driving force to innovate game culture industry. NQ will continue to develop and supply cultural content of games that can be enjoyed globally, Also, through creative and comfortable company atmosphere, we will offer joy in developing and playings games all together. We sincerely appreciate all of you who support NQgames. As always, we will do our best to develop and service more amusing games. Thank you. Location: Hakdong Station Line 7 Adress: (Nonhyen-2dong 4 floor), 20, Enju-ro 129-gil, Gangnam-gu, Seoul, Korea. Phone: +82 (0)2 2015 4100 Fax: +82 (02 2015 4109 Facebook: Click here History 2006 08.07 Established 'SK - iMedia' 2010 02.09 Thailand, TOT - License Contract 04.19 EU & US, RockHippo - License Contract. 06.01 Thailand, TOT - Commercial Service 2011 03.01 Japan, Gunho - License Contract 04.30 Japan, Gunho - Commercial Service 06.09 EU & US, Rockhippo - Commercial Service 10.12 Indonesia, Kingslaim - License Contract 10.21 Company Name changed to NQ Games 2012 06.28 South America, Softnyx - License Contract 07.06 EU & US, - STEAM Release 07.10 Indonesia, Kingslaim - Commercial Service 11.09 'STEAK RUSH' App Store service conducted World Server History Korea On June 2010, Gravity announced that it will publish the game in Korea. The Korean version is hosted on Gravity's GnJoy portal. Free CBT will start on November 24, 2010 and end on Novenber 29, 2010. Open Beta began on June 12, 2011. However, this version's service was terminated on August 3, 2011, due to low expectations. Thailand The Thailand version is hosted by TOT. This version is currently in open beta, and since then uses the old build. On August 2012, TOT announced that the game will be revived as ToyWars, and that the old HAVE servers will close September 24, 2012. This version will also mark the first playable appearance of Yamato outside of Japan since the Korean version, though Knox is confirmed to be in. CBT started on October 1st and ended on October 30th. Taiwan The Taiwan version is hosted by Insrea. This version is the least popular version due to the low fanbase. On Feburary 24, 2011, the servers were closed. The current host of the Taiwanese version is Hehagames. English In June 2010, Rock Hippo announced that it will host the game for North America and Europe. On August 13, 2010, Closed Beta phase one began with an unannounced end date. Phase two began on October. The game went under maintendance in November 29, 2010. On January 25, 2011, phase 2 will resume on January 28, 2011. CBT Phase 2 ended on Feburary 25, 2011 with Open Beta comfirmed and a forum contest to guess the launch date. Open Beta was launched on March 10, 2011. Commercial service launched on June 9, 2011. Indonesia Around Fall 2010, GCI Games announced that it will host MicroVolts in Indonesia. Closed Beta began around October and ended around November. On January 31, 2011, the service has been terminated. However, around March 2012, Playmojo announced that they will republish the game under the new title, "MicroVolts Reloaded". Alpha testing began on April 7 and ended on April 19, 2012. Closed Beta is set to begin on April 21, 2012. Open Beta began on June 19. Japan GungHo Games, known for publishing Gravity's Ragnarok Online in Japan, will host the game in that territory. This version is almost drastically different, as it contains non-canonical human characters and a new playable character, Yamato. Closed beta began on January 31, 2011 ended on Febuary 7, 2011. Open Beta has announced with launch and end dates, new features (Ex: Training stage, 2D cutscenes, Japanese voices). The game commercially launched on January 2011. South America The game takes place in the world where toys come to life ... The secret battle began between four limited edition toys, these toys were codenamed MicroWars. Naomi, Knox, Pandora, Yamato and C.H.I.P. were the names of these original prototypes, but they soon were accompanied by modified versions. The toys are now facing in a war for resources where batteries are valuable and scarce, and seek the supremacy of Micro toys in the world.